


Somewhere Only We Know

by FandomGuardian12



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGuardian12/pseuds/FandomGuardian12
Summary: After Ravi takes the zombie vaccine, he and Liv realize their feelings for each other. Fluff and feelings ensue....That's a good summary, right? Who knows. We'll see...





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi so I love Ravioli, and this is my first posted fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Comment to let me know what you think!

     

“That, my friend, is a vaccine for zombie-ism.”

Liv’s eyes widened in immediate surprise. “No freakin’ way!” she exclaimed, staring at the bright little yellow cube between Ravi’s thumb and forefinger. “You did it?”

  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Ravi replied flatly. “Maybe. I think. I dunno. Who knows? If my math was right. Let’s see how it goes.” Suddenly, he popped the little cube into his mouth and chewed.

  
“Dude!” Liv yelped. “You’re gonna be your own guinea pig? How are you gonna know if it works?”

  
“I’m glad you asked,” Ravi replied, grimacing at the taste of the vaccine.

  
“What? Why?”

  
He swallowed and tilted his head, giving her a pointed look.

  
Realization crashed of Liv and she felt cold. “No,” she murmured. He nodded firmly. “Ravi. I don’t want to be responsible if it doesn’t work.”

  
“You won’t be,” he affirmed gently. “I’m asking you to do this.”

  
“Ask Major.” Liv clenched her jaw, her tone almost turning bitter. “I don’t think he has much use for humans anymore.”

  
“I want it to be you.” He said it as though it were the simplest thing in the world. His dark eyes were soft and imploring.

  
Liv frowned in mild confusion and Ravi laughed softly. He straightened up and spread his arms, gesturing to the large room. “This morgue…This is where it all started. Remember? I caught you eating brains in my office.” He chuckled again, turning to look over at the room in question.

  
Liv watched him in silence, perplexed as he moved around the tables towards her.

  
“You were this…bright, mopey girl,” he continued quietly. “So sad because she couldn’t be a cardiologist.” Ravi smiled gently as he gestured to her. “And look at you now.” His voice held an unmistakeable note of pride. 

  
Liv gave a sad little half-smile. “So sad because my friend wants me to turn him into a zombie.”

  
Ravi shook his head. “What I want, more than anything, is to feel like I left the world a better place.”

  
Liv considered that for a moment before he continued, “And that for doing so, I was richly rewarded with a medical patent worth billions of dollars.” A laugh broke from Liv’s chest and felt her heart swell with endearment towards him.

  
“Which I would then drop into the ghettos, barrios, and favelas of the world from my helicopter with ‘Chakrabarti’ painted down the side.” He waved his hands in a dramatic flourish. “‘ _Chakrabarti_ ’!”

  
“I love you, Ravi,” Liv said abruptly. Her eyes were bright and shimmering with adoration.

  
The doctor stopped, glancing down at his hands as heat flooded his cheeks. His heart skipped a beat at her words, but he forced himself to meet her gaze again. He drew a sharp, hesitant breath and tilted his head, but restrained himself. “I love you, too, Liv,” he confessed reverently.

  
There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, but she quickly blinked them away. “Give me that arm.”

  
Ravi cleared his throat nervously, but pushed back his sleeve and held his arm out to her.

  
Liv’s touch was cool as her fingers wrapped gently around his wrist. “Are you sure?” she asked cautiously, meeting his gaze.

  
“I’m sure,” Ravi said bravely, barely hesitating. His brown eyes were filled with so much courage and hope and love that Liv couldn’t stand to disappoint him.

  
She held up her right hand, nails ready. When she glanced up at Ravi for one final confirmation, he nodded insistently. Taking and deep breath and swallowing the lump in her throat, Liv drew her nail over Ravi’s exposed forearm. She was as gentle as she could be, but it stung anyway and Ravi winced a little. Blood welled up from the wound.

  
Liv did not let go of Ravi’s arm immediately; she stared at the scratch, her expression quickly turning guilty. Having sensed her mounting regret, Ravi carefully pulled his arm out of her grasp, although he somehow missed the sensation of her fingers on his skin.

  
“Liv.” His voice was deep and somewhat soothing, and the sound of it pulled her eyes back up to his face. “I wanted this,” he reminded her calmly.

  
Liv attempted to squash her fear. “I know,” she said, rather unconvincingly. “What…what do we do now?”

  
Ravi smiled, faintly amused. “Now we wait.”

 

 

The linoleum floor of the morgue was cold and hard, but Liv hardly noticed the chill as her hands fidgeted nonstop in her lap. Ravi’s calming words had barely put a dent in her nerves, but she had to stay stoic. For him.

  
He certainly wasn’t making it easy. He wouldn’t even let her bandage his arm, arguing that she had had no first aid kit when Blaine scratched her. Liv pointed out that was hardly fair, seeing as she had fallen off the boat immediately after. But Ravi would not be swayed, and now they simply sat in nervous silence. 

Liv watched her friend out of the corner of her eye as subtly as she could. The thought crossed her mind that he had perhaps never looked more human.

  
She had, of course, taken note of Ravi’s humanness before, but at the moment it seemed to be amplified. Their shoulders were pressed together, and Liv could feel the body heat radiating off of him. Would he always be that warm? Absently, Ravi ran a hand through his thick black hair, and Liv’s heart thumped.

  
Confusion at her body’s reaction settled in her chest. She had always been concerned for Ravi’s safety— their work was often dangerous— but when had that concern become so palpable? She was suddenly so terrified of the image of a tell-tale streak of white marring his beautiful dark curls. The idea of Ravi’s tan skin slowly draining until it was the color of death made Liv want to cry. _Where is this all coming from?_ she wondered desperately.

  
Somehow, she only had to ponder it for a moment before the answer came to her.

  
The handle of the storage cabinet dug uncomfortably into Ravi’s shoulder blade, but he would not shift away from it. Part of it was because he treasured the feeling of Liv beside him, but it was also because the sensation of the cold metal seemed to keep him grounded despite his wandering thoughts.

  
Strangely enough, Ravi’s mind was not at all focused on anything to do with his vaccine. No. His brain turned instead to Olivia Moore and the way she kept looking at him. He knew she was only checking him for the first symptoms of zombie-ism, but the feeling of her gaze on him had his stomach fluttering nonetheless.

  
_She’s the most magnificent person you’ve ever known,_ he thought. It was true. He felt truly honored to know Liv; she was clever, funny, quick, and unfailingly kind. No matter whose brain she ate or what trouble they found themselves in, the Liv he had grown to love would always come back to him.

  
_The first day she walked into this morgue, you thought she was the most beautiful person you had ever seen,_ his traitorous mind insisted. Ravi blinked in surprise and swallowed hard. Was that true? _Yes._

  
The M.E. glanced around the room in a chilling moment of pure clarity. _This morgue. This is where it all started._ He turned his head to look at down at her. _Where we started._

  
Suddenly, Liv had met his gaze. Her gray-green eyes were wide, as though she had just realized something incredible. Before Ravi could even open his mouth, she scrambled to her feet.  
“What have you done?” she spluttered.

  
Ravi jerked back in surprise. “What?” He pushed himself up to stand beside her. “What do you mean?”

  
“This! You!” She gestured wildly to him, staring down at the dried blood on his forearm. “I-I scratched you, and now it’s all over! You’ve thrown away the most precious thing about you, and for what?” She turned away, shoulders hunching as her hands wound up into her snow white hair.

  
Ravi blinked, stunned. “I did it for you,” he answered lucidly.

  
“No, _why_?” She was facing him again, those beautiful eyes wide and scare and full of tears. “How could you go so far for something that hardly matters?”

  
“Because it matters to me,” Ravi replied insistently, moving until he stood right in front of her, looking down into her troubled gaze. “Because I promised you I would never stop trying.”

  
His heart was pounding. These sorts of things never seemed to go well for him, but he somehow didn’t care about that now. Ravi knew that there was a good chance he’d be someone else tomorrow, so he had to seize this moment.

  
“Because I love you.” The piety with which he spoke reverberated and hung in the air, sounding somewhat different from the first time he had said it.

  
Liv stared at him, mouth open. Slowly, she blinked and swallowed, disbelief painted over her pale features. “Y-You…?”

  
Ravi smiled sadly and ducked his head, his gaze falling on his sneakers. He could not stand to see the look of refusal in her eyes, but he was too stubborn to turn back now. “It’s pathetic,” he admitted ruefully. “I knew I did from the moment we met. It was not love at first sight, exactly, but…familiarity. Like, ‘Oh, hello, it’s you. And it’s going to be you. Game over’.” He lifted his head and met Liv’s gray-green gaze. “Because without you, I am nothing.”

  
Liv suddenly couldn’t breathe and a million thoughts tangled in her mind.

  
Ravi must have taken her silence for cold repudiation, because he swallowed hard and said, “I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I just wanted you to know that I’ll always—”

  
Abruptly, Liv surged forward to close the distance between them, grabbing the lapels of his lab coat and yanking him down to crash their mouths together.

  
Ravi gasped against her, hardly able to fathom that Olivia Moore was _kissing_ him. In a rush, the world seemed to finally snap back into laser-sharp focus, and Ravi’s arms wound around Liv’s small frame, his hands settling on her waist as though they had always belonged there. Their lips moved together in dizzying synchronicity as Liv brought her arms up around Ravi’s neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other. One hand crept up into his hair.

  
Then, Liv seemed to remember that Ravi actually needed to breathe, so she slowly withdrew from him. He let out the tiniest noise of disappointment as she did so.

  
As his eyes fluttered open, Ravi was quite a sight to behold. A dark blush dusted his cheeks, and his pupils were blown. He brought his hand up, subconsciously touching his kiss-swollen lips. Dark hair threatened to fall into his eyes and his chest was heaving. He had never looked more perfectly and beautifully alive. “Liv,” he whispered breathlessly.

  
The sound of her name in his low, husky voice sent a chill down Liv’s spine, and she scooted closer to him, fingers fiddling dreamily with the buttons of his coat. “Was that a good enough response?”

  
A smile crept across Ravi’s face. “Definitely,” he murmured, running his hands up and down her arms. Then, he tilted his head and grinned devilishly.”Actually, it was a tad bit unclear. I think I’m gonna need more evidence.”

  
Liv laughed, bright and genuine. “Hm, is that so?”

  
Ravi hummed in reply, lowering his head so that their lips met again. Liv pushed herself up on tiptoes, squeaking adorably at the effort. “You’re so tall,” she mumbled complainingly into his mouth.

  
Ravi’s only answer was to put his hands on her hips and swiftly pick her up to set her on the counter. She yelped as her feet left the floor, but then giggled as Ravi shifted to stand between her knees.

  
They fit together perfectly, his hands settling again on the small of her back, hers tangling up in his gorgeous black hair. Ravi let out a small whimper as Liv lightly bit at his lip, and suddenly the kiss grew very heated. He pressed closer to her, feeling as though he would never be able to get close enough. He sighed headily into the kiss, wanting to stay there forever. But then Liv pulled away again.

  
“Go easy,” she said gently, placing a hand against his chest as though to hold him back. “We can’t get too eager.”

  
Ravi smiled, amused that she had somehow forgotten already. “Not for a second,” he chuckled. “Vaccine, remember?”

  
Liv blinked owlishly. “B-But what if it doesn’t work?”

  
Ravi shrugged, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over her pale knuckles. “Either it doesn’t work and I become a zombie, or it does and I’m immune. Whatever happens, I get to be with you.” He watched her with boundless adoration in his eyes.

  
Liv stared back at him in wide-eyed surprise. “And-And that’s okay with you?”

  
“Of course it is!” he cried, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. “I meant what I said. Every word of it.”

  
Liv smiled, finally feeling at ease. She leaned up to press her forehead against his. “Good.”

  
They sat there in silence for a long moment, simply enjoying the feeling of each other. “You were right, you know,” Liv finally said.

  
“I usually am,” Ravi agreed playfully. When she punched him lightly in the chest, he laughed. “Ow! Such violence. Alright, alright. What was I right about?”

  
“The morgue,” she answered. “This is where it all began.” She looked down at her lap, where their fingers were entwined together. “All the way up to this.”

  
Ravi smiled softly, his heart melting as she looked up into his eyes. It was true. No one would ever really understand what this place meant to them; only they would know. It was here that they had formed their relationship; they had laughed and cried, fought and comforted each other. They had saved each other’s lives countless times, right here in this morgue.

  
And now…now marked yet another moment that had changed their lives forever. Ravi reflected that there was surely another soon to come, but he could not have even forced himself to worry. One way or another, they would face it together, right here in this morgue.


End file.
